


Day and Night

by SharkGirl



Series: SpooOooOOoooOoky (Writober 2016) [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gargoyles, Alternate Universe - Guardians, Angst, Day 30 - ANYTHING, Gargoyle!Iwaizumi, Gargoyles - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Pining, Writober 2016, angel!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: But if he stayed by the castle, he’d be tempted.  Tempted to look at what he knew he couldn’t have.  What could never be his.Written for Writober 2016Day 30 - ANYTHING!





	

**Author's Note:**

> "ANYTHING" it says...doesn't this list of prompts know that I need boundaries?!  
> Special shout out to arellethram and DolphinGirl for helping me brainstorm~ You guys rock!
> 
> This was inspired by a combination of Gargoyles (yes, the TV show from the 90's) and the movie Ladyhawke (for the whole one during the day, one at night theme)
> 
> Beta'd by arellethram (thank you!! ♥)

Iwaizumi flew over the grounds, stretching his huge, bat-like wings and gliding on a warm air current.  He glanced to the side, watching the fog begin to rise.  It would soon be dawn.

He made one last sweep of the southern garden before heading back toward the large stone castle he called home.  His shift was nearly over.

It was getting warmer, but there was still a chill in the air, nipping at his nose and making his horns ache.  He rubbed the place where one disappeared beneath his spiky hair, trying to ease some of his discomfort.

He spotted his perch just ahead and spread his wings out, catching the air and slowing his descent.  He landed gracefully in a crouch and folded his wings behind his back.  They were sore from a full night of flying, but they’d get their rest.  He couldn’t skip out on it even if he wanted to.

Iwaizumi didn’t need to spend his entire shift surveying the grounds.  He was a guardian, yes, but their land was relatively peaceful.  In fact, no one had set foot on their master’s property in years.  He could probably stay on his perch and scan the area for intruders with his sharp eyes.

But if he stayed by the castle, he’d be tempted.  Tempted to look at what he knew he couldn’t have.  What could never be his.  Not in this lifetime.

Despite his best efforts, his gaze drifted toward the angel statue that stood a stone’s throw away on the other corner of the parapet.  It was carved from pure white marble, flawless save for a few cracks here and there.  Cracks only someone who studied it closely would notice.  Cracks Iwaizumi had memorized.

He forced himself to look away as the air around him grew colder.  The sun was coming up.

It started in his toes, always had.  The odd feeling of his skin hardening and becoming stone.  As the castle’s gargoyle, he was on watch during the night and a mere decoration during the day.  After half a century, he’d grown used to it.

Their shift was always synchronized.  When Iwaizumi began to change, so did the angel.  Like something out of a fairy tale, the moment a beam of light touched its surface, the white marble began to produce golden sparks, melting away to reveal warm chestnut curls and soft, alabaster skin.

That’s when their eyes would lock and Iwaizumi would feel a painful longing he couldn’t explain.

The angel gave a small smile, ruffling his pure white wings just as Iwaizumi’s turned to stone.

Each morning he wanted to say something, _anything_ to the other guardian.  But the other’s beauty always seemed to steal the words from his mouth and the breath from his lungs, leaving him with only short, awkward greetings.

He’d managed to introduce himself once, but it was only after being prompted and even that was hastily sputtered before his face froze.  He could only imagine what he’d looked like that day.  But that was decades ago.

The angel’s smile turned sad, his chocolate brown eyes filling with crystalline tears.

“Don’t.” Iwaizumi said as the change neared completion, his neck hardening. “Don’t,” he repeated, softer this time.

He was still facing the angel as the other struggled to move toward him, his feet still marble and secured to his stand.

 _“Iwa-chan…!”_ the angel called, tripping as he fought to get closer.  Iwaizumi’s heart clenched painfully, giving one final beat before it froze and he turned completely to stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I hurt my babies so?!  
> HC that occasionally Iwaizumi wakes up with a flower crown on his head or a pile of fruit at his feet. Just little gifts from Angel Oikawa-san~♥
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Thank you all for supporting me during Writober! I'm so happy to be done~


End file.
